Conventionally, a display system has been proposed, in which a rotating screen is used to display a stereoscopic image. As an example thereof, two-dimensional image data of a body when the body is seen in respective surrounding directions are created from three-dimensional image data representative of a three-dimensional body (In addition, when two-dimensional image data are created from such three-dimensional image data, a hidden surface removal processing for removal of data of an unseen part is performed) and projected successively onto a rotating screen, and as the screen is varied in orientation upon rotation, two-dimensional images projected thereonto are changed successively. According to this, in the case where the screen is seen from a certain point, an image displayed thereon is gradually varied by increasing rotation of the screen. Image displaying is performed in this manner whereby the visual after-image causes a projected image on the screen to look to be a three-dimensional image (see, for example, JP-A-2001-103515).
Also, there is proposed a technology, in which in the case where a screen is rotated to project a two-dimensional image to obtain a three-dimensional image as in the technology described in the Patent Document 1, an image projected onto the screen is decreased in illumination with a distance from an axis of rotation of the screen as compared with a region close to the axis of rotation to become non-uniform in distribution of illumination when a two-dimensional image being projected is uniform in distribution of illumination, and in order to prevent such matter, a two-dimensional image being projected is made non-uniform in distribution of illumination so that an image projected onto the screen is made uniform in distribution of illumination (see, for example, JP-A-2002-27504).
Further, there is also proposed a technology providing a construction, in which an object of display is photographed from different view points to create slide images, respectively, and slide images obtained by photographing from the different view points are projected each time a rotating screen faces the view points successively, and in which technology a rotating speed of the screen is increased to around 300 to 600 rpm to induce a visual after-image to form a quasi-three-dimensional image on the screen, or an object of display is photographed continuously by a camera, which moves one revolution therearound, whereby a cylindrical film of camera images is created, images of the cylindrical film are successively read, the images are formed in a spatial position through a mirror, which rotates in synchronism with reading of the cylindrical film, the mirror is adequately increased in rotating speed whereby a visual after-image generates a three-dimensional spatial floating image (see, for example, JP-A-2002-271820).